


Night and Moment

by Elfen1012



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Kickboxing, short short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen1012/pseuds/Elfen1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Greek Fire kick boxing A.U. Short Short story from a 30 minute writing competition with LazyKatze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Moment

It was described to me clearly, by my manager, that awkward blank spot between the start of my junior championship match to the final fall as "A moment you'll never remember, but a night you'll never forget." The moment being when future female kickboxing champion, Pyrrha "Iron" Nikos knocked me square on my ass in the nights opener. The night on the other hand would be how I met my future wife, and current female kickboxing champion Pyrrha "Iron" Nikos.

"So I lost?" began my memory, that and a bright cornea destroying light being shoved in my eye by an overly handsy Paramedic. I did not recall the match as it was reported to me. Weiss, my manger, claimed I was too busy staring mouth agape at my competitions abs, which to my defense were more developed than downtown New York. Of course mouth open is an easy fucking way to end with a concussion. I disagree with this story. Not that she wasn't hot as fuck, but that I'm not half that stupid.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." Let me stress to you the rarity of a humble female kickboxer. We are a fine ass troop of bitches and we know it, our egos aren't in check by default. Pyrrha though, she managed to be graceful despite being made of Iron.

"Miss Nikos," I opened, neither suave nor clever, but what could I say? Concussion was still on. Plus, mama didn't raise no uncourteous ladies.

"Yang, Don't need to be so formal, honestly, I just wanted to see what's up, I heard you weren't wearing a mouth guard?" Hard to look at her and hold one in. Pyrrha was still in her fight get up, which was basically a stone's throw from nothing. Her pale skin was showing off early bruises, proof that I wasn't the punk ass my manger would tell you. Her hair was loosed from her pony tail, a pretty ginger auburn. I wanted to feel my hands running through that hair from day one.

"We think she must of dropped it mid match," Weiss lied, cheap jerk forgot mine.

"I'm alright," had to be after all, Yang "Yellow Dragon" Long can't be killed that easy, "My mind was elsewhere, sorry for the slip up. You deserved a better match," her lips pulled back somewhere between a frown and a smile, and I decided I needed to see a laugh. "But that's just the concussion talking, I'm sure as soon as my brain stops raddling I'll be very upset." The laugh was gorgeous.

"Alright," Pyrrha accepted, green eyes flaring up for just a second, but I could be miss remembering, it was a jerk to the head. "I got a press meet, they are probably running wild looking for me." They wouldn't expect a star to hang out in the back with losers, but that was Pyrrha. As she turned around, I kept watching, couldn't look away, account of the brain damage of course. She paused, turning back from the door. "Call me after, Weiss has my number, I want to know I didn't put someone in a coma."

"You would not have survived the attempt."

"Might still be worth a try?"

I called as soon as soon as I was free of those filthy paramedics. Concussions made me rather brave. A wild night, four less concussed years, and I'm Yang "Yellow Dragon" Nikos. Still not clear on that punch.

**Author's Note:**

> *** Just a short short stort from a writing competiton, had thirty minutes to write a story containing the line "A moment you'll never remember, but a night you'll never forget." Thought it would be fun to experiment with first person too.


End file.
